Les tâches du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers
by 6Lisa9
Summary: Recueils de One Shots. Leur point commun? Les membres de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille sont de la partie (en général, UA où l'un d'eux est Harry Potter). TRADUCTION
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, Bonsoir!

Voici un recueil d'OS mettant en scène les membres de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille participant au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Il s'agit de la traduction de _Triwizard tournament tasks_ de Fairystail. En tant que telle, rien est à moi et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1

Harry secoua la tête, ennuyé, en regardant le Magyar à pointes devant lui. Des souvenirs d'une vie passée envahir ses pensées. Une vie qu'il avait gardée secrète de tous, même de ces traitres qui se disaient être ses Nakama. Mais maintenant, à cause de ce dragon et de ce stupide tournoi, il allait devoir révéler son secret.

En soupirant, Harry jeta ses lunettes, objets dont il n'avait jamais vraiment eu besoin. D'un de ses poches extensibles, il sortit un vieux et abimé chapeau de paille qu'il plaça sur sa tête.

Il eut un petit sourire satisfait lorsque tout le monde, dragon inclut, le regarda d'un air confus.

Tout en avançant doucement vers le dragon, Harry ne le lâcha pas des yeux et son sourire se figea.

Le dragon cracha une gerbe de feu qui couvrit complètement le lieu où il se trouvait. La foule pensa que Harry James Potter était mort.

« Regardez dans le ciel ! » cria quelqu'un.

Dans les airs, au dessus du dragon, se trouvaient Harry mais il n'utilisait aucun objet pour voler. Il semblait avoir juste sauté en l'air.

« Gear third » entendit la foule juste avant que Harry se morde le pouce et que son corps commence à s'étirer à une vitesse vertigineuse. Très vite, son poing droit faisait facilement la même taille que le dragon et tout le monde le regarda, choqué.

« Gomu Gomu No Elephant Gun » cria Harry en frappant le dragon et en l'enterrant profondément dans le sol.

Harry atterrit et la foule l'observa. Son corps diminua jusqu'à la moitié de sa taille originale.

« Mon nom est Monkey D. Luffy. Précédant Roi des Pirates. Pas Harry Potter. » rugit-il. « Et désormais je ne suis plus étudiant à Poudlard. »

Après cela, Luffy s'éloigna et, si quelqu'un avait été suffisamment proche de lui, il l'aurait entendu marmonner : « Je me demande si la viande de dragon a un bon goût. Il faut que je trouve Sanji et que je lui demande. »


	2. Chapter 2

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Le signal de départ fut et, sans aucune hésitation, Sanji plongea. Il ne s'embêta à utiliser un quelconque sort ou objet magique car il savait que ses jambes musclés et son expérience en natation pouvaient facilement l'emmener au fond du lac dans les temps.

…

Le public était attentif et retenait son souffle. Il attendait de voir qui serait la première personne à sortir de l'eau avec son otage.

Tout le monde haleta, choqué, quand, dix minutes aprés le début de l'épreuve, Sanji sorti de l'eau complètement trempé ettrès très énervé.

« Et où peut donc bien être ton otage ? » demanda Dumbledore croyant que l'homme avait échoué.

Sanji foudroya du regard du regard le vieil homme puis, finalement, grogna : « Ce stupide marimo peut se sauver tout seul. ». Et Sanji s'en alla à grandes enjambés tout en marmonant qu'il était vraiment injuste qu'il n'ai pas eu de magnifiques otages féminins à sauver.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Les membres de l'équipage du Chapeau de paille étaient assis au bord de l'arène. Le quatrième participant, Monkey D. Luffy venait juste d'être appelé et ils étaient tous très excités de le voir combattre le dragon – même si certains ressentaient de la peine pour ce dernier.

Ils furent tous très surpris lorsque Luffy sortit de la tente avec un cape blanche qui le couvrait de la tête aux pieds.

« Qu'est ce que cet idiot fabrique encore ? » grommela Zoro.

Soudainement, Luffy retira sa cape, qu'il jeta à terre, et tout le monde fut choqué.

« Yeah ! t'as l'air génial Luffy » cria Sanji, excité.

« C'est perturbant » marmonna Zoro.

« Qu'est ce que cet idiot est en train de faire » demanda Nami.

Franki était en larme, « Il a l'air tellement SUPA »

« Wow, Luffy a l'air encore plus cool que jamais » s'épancha Chopper.

« Hehe, je suis d'accord » ria Robin.

« Yohohohoho, quelle vision que contemplent mes yeux » ria Brook. « Même si je n'ai pas d'yeux pour contempler. »

« Notre capitaine est génial » cria Usopp

« Qu. Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda le commentateur. « Notre quatrième contestant, Monkey D. Luffy est arrivé sur l'arène portant une afro aussi large que sa personnalité. »


	4. Chapter 4

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

« L'os du père, donné en toute ignorance, tu renouvelleras ton fils » Queudever fit tomber quelques os dans le chaudron. « La chaire du serviteur, volontairement sacrifiée, tu réanimeras ton maître » Queudever se coupa la main avec une certaine hésitation et la laissa tomber dans le chaudron. « Le sang de l'ennemi, pris par la force, tu ressusciteras ton adversaire. » Queudever s'arrêta et regarda son prisonnier.

« Euh. M. M. Maître. » bégaya-t-il faiblement.

« Qu'y a-t-il Queudever. Dépêche-toi et finis le rituel. » souffla Voldemort.

« Hum. I. I. Il y a un petit problème. » marmonna Queudever.

« Lequel » grogna Voldemort.

« bien… Comment est-ce que je récupère son sang ? »

« Utilise un couteau abruti. Maintenant dépêche-toi, le rituel doit être finis rapidement ou tout est perdu. » hurla Voldemort.

« M. M. Mais maître. Comment est-ce que je prends du sang à un squelette » demanda Queudever.

« Yohohohoho » ria Brook. « Je voudrais bien vous donner un peu de sang, mais je n'en ai à donner. Yohohohoho. »

« Merde. » jura Voldemort.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Voici un de mes chapitres préférés (avec le prochain). J'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi.

Il n'y a plus que 2 chapitres avant que je ne rejoigne l'auteur.

Elle m'a donné l'autorisation d'écrire mes propres OS, mais il y a une raison pour laquelle je ne fais que des traductions... Donc si quelqu'un a des idées pour ce recueil, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ! Je me suis dit que je pourrais les traduire en anglais (je promet de ne garder aucun crédit pour moi!).

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5

« Très bien. Le premier est notre quatrième participant M. Potter. Il entrera dans le labyrinthe en premier. M. Diggory le suivra ensuite après 5 minutes, puis Mlle Delacour et enfin M. Krum. » Cria Verpey. « A vos marques, prés, partez ! »

Le quatrième participant entra dans le labyrinthe et chercha la coupe.

Cinq minutes passèrent et Cédric entra.

Encore cinq autres minutes et Fleur entra.

Et enfin Victor entra.

Peu de temps après, des étincelles rouges furent envoyées en l'air et Fleur et Victor furent tous deux retrouvés inconscient. Vingt minutes passèrent et Cédric envoya des étincelles rouges après avoir été attaqué par une acromantula.

Dix minutes passèrent.

Puis vingt minutes passèrent.

Une heure passa.

Deux heures passèrent.

« Où est M. Potter » demanda finalement Verpey.

…

Dans un cimetière, quelque part, une sorte de bébé bizarre et Queudever attendaient.

« Où est Potter ? » demanda le sorte de bébé.

« Je ne sais as m'Seigneur » dit Queudever à voix basse.

« Hey ! » fit une voix sortit de nulle part. les deux se retournèrent et virent un homme aux cheveux verts, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. « Z'auriez pas vu la Coupe ? Cette putin de chose n'arrête pas de bouger. »


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, Bonsoir!

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre. Je publierai le prochain la semaine prochaine.

Je remercie tous ceux et/ou celles qui ont mis cette histoire dans leur favoris et/ou leur alerte.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 6

« Très bien. Participants, cette tâche est simple. Le premier à s'y retrouver dans le labyrinthe et à toucher la coupe gagne. Le premier à entrer dans le labyrinthe est M. Diggory, suivi de M. Krum, de Mlle Delacour et enfin de Mlle Potter. » annonça Verpey.

La foule explosa en encouragements et le coup de feu, signal de départ pour Diggory, fut tiré.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Krum entra.

Cinq minutes après Krum, Fleur Delacour entra dans le labyrinthe.

Enfin arriva le tour de Mlle Potter. Dès que le coup de feu fut tiré, elle sortit simplement un livre de son sac et commença à lire.

« Euh… Ne vas-tu pas faire quelque chose ? » demanda Verpey.

« Tres Fleur » dit Robin. Instantanément, des centaines de mains et d'yeux commencèrent à apparaitre partout dans le labyrinthe. L'un toucha la coupe. « Il semblerait que j'ai gagné. » commenta Robin avec un léger sourire alors que la coupe apparaissait dans un cimetière, une main accrochait dessus. Robin annula tout simplement son pouvoir.

« Aussi, la coupe était un portauloin vers un cimetière où se trouve M. Pettigrow et un homoncule. »


End file.
